Setting Fire to the Rain
by twihard.maris
Summary: Alternate twist on New Moon by Stephanie Meyer.  Begins after Bella is rescued by Jacob after she cliff dives.   The thought of losing Bella gives Jacob the strength to declare his love for her and conjures feelings in Bella that she never knew existed.
1. Soaked

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at Jacob as he drove my truck to his house. I appreciated his warmth, around me, while our clothes were soaking wet from my idiotic cliff diving experiment. I could still see the fiery water in my head still. She was that close to me. Victoria. What if Jacob hadn't come to rescue me? What if Victoria accomplished what she came here for, killing me. Would anything I did to keep Edward in my thoughts have been worth it? No. Jacob was right. Edward left me, alone. Not even realizing the danger I was in. I let out a big sigh…

_"What were you thinking, Bells? I already told you that cliff diving from that level is dangerous."_ Jacob said.

_"I wasn't thinking. I know. It was stupid of me but I just… I don't know. I just needed a rush. I won't do it again, promise."_

We arrived at his house and he parked my truck. There was a heavy downpour of rain and we just sat there, thinking about what just happened.

He said, _"You're right, Bells. You won't do that again. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."_

_"You don't have to protect me all the time, Jacob. I feel bad enough that I'm the reason Victoria is here to begin with."_

_"The pack will take care of her, I promise. But in the meantime I'm not letting you out of my sight. Let's get you in the house so you can change out of those wet clothes. You'll get pneumonia."_

We ran from the truck and into the heavy rain and into his house. I was shivering, realizing that Jacob's warmth was the only thing that held me together. He motioned me to follow him into his bedroom. As we entered, I held my hands across my chest trying to hold my discomfort in.

_"Ummmm… let me see what you can wear."_ He said. "_Then I'll put your clothes in the dryer. Can't have you going back home to Charlie looking like a mess."_

He searched his drawers looking for something I could slip in to. As he looked, I wandered around his tiny room. Looking outside his window at the pouring rain. A cloud of water covered his entire window. On the nightstand next to his bed, a small heart shaped piece of candy caught my eye. I picked it up. It said _Be Mine_. I was quickly reminded of the conversation hearts that Jacob gave me for Valentine's Day. That was the day I promised him a lifetime of servitude. I smiled at the memory.

_"Found something."_ Jacob said. _"This shirt and boxes will have to do while we wait for your clothes to dry."_

_"That's fine Jake."_

I took them in my hand and waited for him to leave the room so I can change. But he was searching his drawers, again, for something that he could change in to as well. I forgot that he was just as soaked as I was. I turned around with my back to Jacob.

_"Ummm… you stay on that side of the room, ok? And don't peak over here while I change."_ I laughed, jokingly.

He laughed. _"No problem Bells."_

I faced the wall next to his bed and proceeded to pull the wet shirt over my head. I pulled down the straps of my bra and proceeded to unhook the back. Conscious of the fact that I was bare breasted in Jacob's room, I looked up and over my shoulder to see if Jacob was staring at me. He wasn't. He had his back to me against the opposite wall but I watched as he proceeded to pull down his wet shorts and boxers to his ankles then kicked them to the side. I don't know why I was staring. There was my best friend, naked. His body was… magnificent. He never wore a shirt but I had never stopped to notice the strong contours of physique. How his muscles were so cut and defined. My eyes glided down his backside and my cheeks were flushed. Why was I staring? Why did I secretly want him to turn around so I could see his front side? I had never seen or thought of Jacob this way.

I took a huge gulp and turned back around and unbuttoned my jeans. The feeling of sliding the wet jeans from my legs was uncomfortable. Now realizing that I couldn't wear wet panties, I took those off as well. The cold air hit my body like icicles. I let my bare body dry off for a little bit and then proceeded to put on Jacob's boxers. The image of Jacob's beautiful backside was still on my mind and I turned my head around, instinctively. Our eyes met. We both caught each other, taking a peak. But this time, he was wearing shorts.

_"Uhhh sorry Bells."_ He said. _"I thought you were done changing."_

I shook my head. _"Uhh, that's okay."_

I quickly pulled his shirt over my head, picked up my wet clothes and handed them over to him. He left the room to put them in the dryer and I stood there, flushed with embarrassment. I sat on the edge of his bed with my arms crossed against my chest. My breasts were unsupported, after all. He came back and stood at the doorway.

_"How are you feeling?"_ He said.

_"I'm better, thanks. But I'm tired… exhausted."_

_"Bells, go ahead and sleep."_

He proceeded to walk towards me and grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed. I laid down and he put the blanket across my body and sat next to me. I sighed with exhaustion. He brought his hand up to my face and brushed the hair away from my eyes.

He was serious now. _"You know what the worst part about today was, Bells?"_

_"No… what?"_

_"That I thought I lost you. That somehow I might have failed and lost you."_

_"Jake…"_

_"I mean, just the thought of me not making it in time. I don't know how I would live with myself Bella."_

We were silent, just listening to the rain. He looked out the window and I looked at him, realizing how much concern was written across his face. He cared for me. He didn't want to lose me. He turned his face and looked down at me.

_"It was pretty scary today, Bells."_

_"Jake, listen. I'm fine. Everything is fine. The pack will find Victoria and things will go back to normal."_

_"But you and I aren't fine."_

_"What do you mean Jake?"_

_"Listen, you already how I feel about you, Bells. I… I want to be more than your friend. And my position still stands. I would never hurt you. I promise to never let anything bad happen to you, ever. I will always be here. We've both messed up in the past but that won't happen again."_

_"Jake. I don't know what to say…"_

_"Bella, I love you. There, I said it. I love you. You should already know that. And I know you feel something for me too. You and I… we're not meant to be just friends."_

I looked at him and I knew this was true. My best friend, my sun, my protector… my Jacob. I sat up in front of him and just stared at his face. He needed my comfort. He needed me. The thought of losing me, scared him. I had put him through so much and never even thanked him. I lifted my arm and with my fingers, brushed them against his cheek and through his hair. He closed his eyes, pleased with the way I touched him. I was starting to see Jacob in a different light. He wanted to be everything I needed… he _was_ everything I needed. And in that moment I realized that I didn't want to lose him either. The thought of losing him scared me too. And he was right, we weren't meant to be _just_ friends. I never wanted to be away from him either… I needed him just as much as he needed me. I… I loved him. No, I am _in love_ with him.

_"Jacob. I… I never want to lose you. You have been everything to me and… and I do love you too."_


	2. More than Friends

**Jacob's POV**

She said she loved me. Loved me in a way only lovers do. It was the sweetest words I had ever heard. I stared at her, in amazement, just trying to take in the words she just expressed to me. I placed my hand, on her cheek, and the warmth of her face made my heart skip a beat. She looked in my eyes then down at my lips. I was almost positive this meant one thing, that she wanted me to kiss her, that it was time. It was our moment. I brushed my thumb against her cheek and placed my other hand at her waist and pulled her closer to me. I leaned my face down at her, hoping she wouldn't pull away and she didn't. I nuzzled my nose softly against hers and then our lips touched, for the first time, and sent the most amazing shivers throughout my whole body. The warmth of her breathe was intoxicating. The heat of her mouth flowing into mine. She pulled away from my lips.

_"Jacob. Lay next to me."_

She pulled off the blanket on top of her and I laid next to her. The warmth of my body and bare chest was all she needed. I laid partially on top of her, with one hand at the top of her head and the other on her waist. Her fingers were intertwined with my hair and she pulled my face closer to hers. And we kissed. Her lips parted, and I slid my tongue into her mouth. Our mouths, working together, created the perfect symphony of sound. She let out a gentle moan and I knew she approved. We could barely breathe but didn't care. Our motions intensified. We needed each other, needed our mouths to be touching. Our hands were everywhere… all over each other. She ran her fingers through the contours of my back which made me go into overdrive. I was aroused like I had never been before and proceeded to place my mouth along her jaw line. She let out a big gasp of air and held her fingertips on my back. She approved. I kissed the warmth of her neck and bared my teeth against her skin. Things were heating up between Bella and I and I didn't want to stop. She didn't want to stop either.

_"Jake."_ She said and bit her lip. _"I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Bella."_

I proceeded to kiss her more, with a vigorous amount of passion. More passion than I had ever encountered before. My lips met her neck once again and as I kissed her she spoke.

_"Jake, I'm ready."_

She broke my concentration and I looked in her eyes.

_"Ready?"_

_"I want you. I want us to be together. All over each other."_

_"Bells, we don't have to –"_

_"No, I want us to. Our first time, together. I need you. Need you now."_

She pulled my head down towards her again and we were caught up in another embrace. She moved my hand from her waist and placed it on top of her breast. I cupped it with my hand, slightly, realizing that the only thing separating me from her actual flesh was the thin piece of material that she wore. This sent my arousal into a fury. She made a slight moan of delight. I lifted my head and looked down at her chest. I found the end of the shirt and proceeded to slip my hand underneath until I found what I was looking for. Her bare breast, in my hand. I softly touched the tip of her nipple and looked at her face to see the effect it had on her. She bit her lip and her eyes suggested that she wanted more. I lifted my torso from her and took my hand and pulled her shirt completely off and over her head. I looked at her chest, in all its glory. She instinctively placed her arm over her chest to cover up what I just unveiled.

_"You're beautiful, Bella. Never doubt that. To me, you are perfect."_

I moved her hand away from her chest and proceeded to drop my face into the valley of her breasts. I softy kissed the space between as my fingers glided down her rib cage. She let out a deep sigh and ran both her hands through my hair. I took the flesh of one of her breasts into my mouth while caressing the other. It had the sweetest taste. Her flesh, touching my tongue… her aroma, all around me. The tip of her nipples were erect and I kissed them with my tongue and traced the area around. She loved it. Her fingers dug deeper into my hair and she lifted my head and begged me to kiss her mouth. I lifted myself on top of her and embraced her with kisses. Our tongues danced with each other. Her bare chest, against me, was more than I could stand. My arousal heightened and I couldn't wait to give her more. Give her more of me. I lifted myself slightly off her so that I could kiss her and cup her breast at the same time.

_"Don't stop."_ She said

I wasn't planning to. I placed my lips against hers again and bit her bottom lip slightly. I moved my hand from her breasts to her stomach then glided my fingers across to the top of the boxers she was wearing. She laid her hand on top of mine, knowing exactly what was to come next. I looked in her eyes and she was concerned.

I whispered, _"Don't worry Bella, I'll take it slow."_ Then I proceeded to softly kiss her lips.

My hand made its way under the boxers she was wearing and I quickly realized she wasn't wearing any panties. I gently ran my fingers through her hair and found where I wanted to be. I parted the lips of her womanhood and found her arousal. She dug her nails deep into my shoulder and let out a high pitched moan. Shock ran through me and she aggressively brought my face to hers in a deep embrace. I continued to massage the area around her clit and felt the wetness and heat that was building in between her legs.

She moaned and said _"Oh Jacob… more."_

I knew what she wanted, me inside of her. I took my fingers and found the wet crevice that she wanted to be filled and in one deep motion, filled her with what she needed. She arched her back, in pure pleasure, and ran her mouth along my neck and bit it over and over. I stroked my fingers in and out of her and I could hardly contain the arousal that was brewing inside of me. I was making her wet… wet with desire. Seeing her, writhing with delight, I thought of what was to come next. My shaft inside of her. Filling her completely. She was mine… my Bella, and I was going to make love to her.


	3. Breathless

**Bella's POV**

The feeling of Jacob's fingers within me sent me into an uproar. The animalistic side of him and I was unleashed and I found myself biting his neck and clawing my nails into him. His warmth… the heat… was everywhere. It was radiating off his skin and onto me and I couldn't get enough. I could feel the hardness of his shaft through his shorts and I wanted to unleash it. I wanted to please him as much as he was pleasing me. It was rubbing against my leg, long and hard.

Breathlessly I said _"Stop Jacob, stop."_

_"What's wrong?"_ Jacob asked.

_"Nothing, just stop."_

We caught our breath and looked at each other for a moment. His fingers, still within me. I took his hand out of the boxers I was wearing and placed his fingers into my mouth. Gliding my tongue up and down trying to give him a hint of what I wanted to do with him next. He gulped. I propped myself up, put my hands on his bare chest, and motioned him to lie down on his back. He did, still looking a bit confused. I ran my fingers through the contours of his chest. He was magnificent. I gave him a single kiss on the lips then worked my way down. From his pecks, to his abs and then kissing the v-shaped area under his abdomen. I played with the little trail of hairs that I knew lead to what I wanted to find.

He said _"Bella, honey, no. You don't have to do this. It's okay."_

I just looked at him, bit my lip, and stared down at his shorts. My fingers unbuttoned them and slowly pulled down the zipper. I could feel his arousal, bulging through his shorts, yearning to break free. I took his boxers and slipped my fingers underneath the waistband and proceeded to bring his clothes downward exposing jacob's manhood. I managed to get his clothing completely off and threw them on the floor. I stared at him… all of him. His shaft, just as long and as hard as I suspected. And I realized he was mine. All mine. He was my Jacob and we were here together. I kissed his lips, tenderly, and whispered into his mouth.

_"I love you, Jake. I want to do this."_

I gently took his shaft in my hand… caressing it. I looked at him and could tell he was also weary of what I thought about his physique. Jacob's hands were in fists as if he was going to explode so I took my other hand and placed it on his arm reassuring him that this was exactly what he needed… what I wanted to give him.

_"Jake, you're body is... magnificent. To me, you are perfect."_

This made him feel better. And with that said, I placed my mouth gently on his happy trail and then placed the tip of his arousal into my mouth. Jacob's hard flesh in my mouth made me salivate. He let out a small groan and took my hand and intertwined it with his fingers. I took that as a good thing and that he was pleased with what I was doing so far. I proceeded to put his shaft deeper into the back of my mouth, caressing it with my tongue and sliding it in and out, in and out. I took my free hand and massaged the area underneath so that all of his manhood was accounted for. I peeked up at him through my lashes. His eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip. His other hand, in a fist was raised above his head. I loved that I had him in the palm of my hands. That his every desire, want, and need was in my hands. He wanted me and only me and that gave me the biggest rush, ever.

He took my hand, still intertwined with his fingers, and motioned me upward and he drew me closer to his chest so we were face to face. I was on top of him, our bare chests touching one another. My firm nipples pressed tightly against his. We kissed and he caressed my back. He then touched the small of my back and gently positioned me underneath him. He was on top of me and I knew exactly what was going to happen next. What we yearned to happen next. He broke our kiss and placed his fingers on the only garment of clothing that stood in between our flesh. He sat up, slipped the boxers from underneath me and tossed them to the floor. We were both completely naked, heat radiating off from both of us. My legs, now spread apart, waited for him. Yearned for him. He looked at me and spread his wide hands up and down my thighs and massaged the area that he was soon going to find comfort in. The space between our privates was mere inches now and I grew wet with the wild desire to have him deep inside of me.

_"Bella, are you ready?"_

_"Yes, Jacob. Make love to me."_


	4. All the Way

**Jacob's POV**

I loved it when she said my name. I loved it even more after seeing the desire that she had for me. I pulled her crotch closer to me and took the tip of my shaft and gently graced it up and down from her clit to her wet opening. She loved the way I teased her. I was amazed… amazed at what was about to happen. Amazed with how close I was to entering her. She wound her fingers through her hair and bit her lip. She grew impatient and I knew she couldn't take it anymore so I placed the tip of my arousal inside of her, gently. I knew I couldn't go all the way in, not yet at least. I looked at her, at her reaction to having that piece of me inside of her. Her face had the slightest bit of anguish and she held the side of the bed sheets in her hands, bracing herself.

_"Bella, are you okay?"_

She nodded with approval and I lightly put my shaft inside of her, slowly. Just helping her get used to the feeling of us being connected. This felt amazing. The warmth of her tight walls around the head of my shaft was the most glorious feeling. She moaned with delight and after a short while she loosened her grip on the sheets. She moved her hands to her chest and touched her breasts, massaging them in front of me.

Breathlessly she said, _"Go a little deeper Jake."_

I re-positioned myself but still kept a good distance between us so I could control how far I went in. She loved the new depth and her moans grew louder with delight.

_"Is this okay Bella?"_

_"Mmm hmm… perfect."_

We kissed and I was glad she was starting to be able to enjoy herself. Never, in my wildest dreams, would I have imagined that she and I would be here, together, making love to each other. I looked down at her and brushed the hair away from her face. I looked down at her chest, her breasts moving along with the rhythm I was providing down below. I cupped one of her breasts in my hand, wanting to make sure she was having the most enjoyable experience. She was wet with desire. My shaft gliding in and out, in and out of her…feeling her erect nipples between my fingertips. I was making love to the girl of my dreams… my best friend, the girl I'd always wanted. She suddenly did something that took me off guard. She wrapped her legs around me, tighter, and closed that small space that was left between us. Her hands, on my back, brought my chest on top of hers and we were connected in every way possible. My shaft, deep within her, made Bella moan the most erotic sound my ears had ever heard.

She whispered. _"Harder Jake, harder. All the way now."_


	5. As Easy As Breathing

**Bella's POV**

I wanted him everywhere… deep down inside of me. And now that my body was able to handle it, I couldn't help but wrap my legs around him. I could take it… take all of him. We broke the bounds of virginity and I loved that his warmth was all around me; from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. There was no way our bodies could be more connected but still, I yearned for more. He listened to what I asked and thrust himself deeper… deeper inside of me. We moaned together in the blissfulness that was our love making. We breathed into each other with every motion. Our tongues colliding and my nails digging deep in his back. Our connection was more than I could have asked for, yet, it wasn't enough. He thrust his hips over and over and deeper and deeper into my core. My moans of ecstasy grew louder and louder and that made him thrust even harder. Our moans, echoing throughout the room. He was grabbing at the bed sheets now… a cloud of linen filling the space around us. He began to kiss my jaw line and I whispered in his ear.

_"Jake, let me be on top."_

In a few swift motions, his back was against the headboard and I was straddled on top of him. Our connection, still intact. He took my face into his hands and kissed me feverishly.

_"Bella, I love you. More than you will ever know."_

He dropped his hands and made his way down my chest, pulling one of my breasts into mouth and swirling his tongue around my nipple. I grabbed the back of his head with approval and then when he came up for air I sealed my lips on his. I made the slightest motion with my hips to help us get back to where we were. He took his hands and cupped them under my butt and helped me find my rhythm… _our_ rhythm. I braced my hands on the headboard. It felt like he was deeper in me than he was before. My back arched with delight. I loved the feeling of knowing he was all the way in. That every piece of his flesh was inside of me. We would never be more connected than the way we were now and I relished in the thought of him being mine, always. I was his, and his alone. He placed his hands at the back of my neck and around my waist, holding me tightly against him. The heat between us was unbearable… like fire. Our lust for one another burning through our groins. Our body temperatures rising out of control. We were meant to be. This is what it felt like to find your other half. I continued to grind myself up and down as fast as my body could stand. It was so easy to be intimate with him, effortless. As easy as breathing. Like our bodies were synced in some perfect harmony.

He said, _"Bella, it's almost time."_

I knew what he meant and it was the same for me. The explosion he brewed inside of me was going to be released at any moment. I braced my hands on his shoulders now and we were engulfed in the tightest embrace. His shaft, still rock hard inside of me just penetrating my inner core. I screamed with delight knowing that our encounter was going to be topped off by the most europhic feeling. Then I felt his hands dig deep into my back and we were caught in the most passionate kiss that sent shock waves up and down our spines.

I felt it happen, my climax joined with his climax. His heated explosion filling my insides. We both exhaled, deeply. Closed our eyes, and touched our foreheads together as we experienced the most orgasmic moment of our lives. We were each other's first and nothing could compare to that moment. I continued to sit on top of him, still caught up in the simple embrace. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me ever so gently. First my forehead, then my cheek, my other cheek, and lastly my lips.

_"I love you Ms. Swan."_

_"I love you too."_


	6. Lifetime of Servitude

**Jacob's POV**

Bella never looked more beautiful than she did now. On top of me, looking down at me with her big brown eyes. She was breathless, I made her breathless. With Bella still in arms, I slid us both down so that we were lying on the bed. She laid her head on my shoulder and even though we were no longer connected, our groins still throbbed from the experience. She looked up at me, twirled her fingers into my hair and gave me a peck on the lips.

_"Jake, I… I can't even begin to tell you what that moment meant to me. What you mean to me."_

_"I feel the same way, Bells. You don't know how long I've wanted that… waited for you to even feel an ounce of what I feel for you."_

_"I'm sorry I was so blind. I… I haven't always made the best decisions but being with you, today, was the best decision I have ever made."_

I looked down, at our naked bodies, still in awe over what happened. Still shocked that I had the girl that I loved in my arms and that she loved me back. Genuinely loved me back.

_"What matters is that we're together now. And I promise Bella, I will do everything in my power to bring you happiness."_

_"You already do, Jake. You already do."_

_"So does this mean we're official… that you're my girl and no one else's?"_

She smirked and said _"I am undoubtedly yours… forever. A lifetime of servitude, right?"_

I laughed, remembering what happened during Valentine's Day. And she remembered, her promise. She lifted her head and kissed my lips again. And we layed there, silently. I grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and draped it over us. She was exhausted and let her eyelids rest. And there she was… my beautiful Bella lying in my arms. A dream that I never thought would ever happen. I kissed her eyelids and she held me tighter, and sighed.

_"Forever Bells, forever."_

_._

_._

_._

To be continued... :)


End file.
